Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Disney crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot Chance (voiced by Michael J. Fox), an immature and disobedient American Bulldog and the narrator of the film, explains that he is the pet of Jamie Burnford (Kevin Chevalia), but expresses no interest in his owner or being part of a family. He shares his home with Shadow (voiced by Don Ameche), a wise old Golden Retriever owned by Jamie's brother Peter (Benj Thall), and Sassy (voiced by Sally Field), a smart-mouthed Himalayan cat owned by Jamie and Peter's sister Hope (Veronica Lauren). That morning, the children's mother, Laura Burnford (Kim Greist), marries Bob Seaver (Robert Hays), and Chance manages to cause chaos by digging into the wedding cake in front of all the guests. Shortly after the wedding, the family has to move to San Francisco because Bob must temporarily relocate there for his job. They leave the pets at a ranch belonging to Kate (Jean Smart), Laura's college friend. Shadow and Sassy start missing their owners immediately, but Chance sees it as an opportunity to explore and have fun. Later in the week, Kate goes on a cattle drive, leaving the animals to be looked after by her neighbor Frank (Gary Taylor). However, Frank does not see her message and thinks that she has taken them along, leaving the animals alone. Worried by the disappearance of their host, the animals fear they have been abandoned. Shadow, refusing to believe that his boy would abandon him, resolves to make his way home. Not wanting to be left alone on the ranch, Chance and Sassy decide to accompany Shadow on his journey. They head into the rocky, mountainous wilderness of the Sierra Nevada with Shadow leading by instinct. After a night spent in fear of the woodland noises, the group stops to catch breakfast at a river. However, two black bear cubs bother Chance and a large brown bear causes the group to flee. At another river, Sassy refuses to swim across to follow the dogs and instead tries to via a wooden path further downstream; halfway across, the wood breaks and she falls into the river. Shadow tries to save her, but she goes over a waterfall to her apparent death. Devastated, Shadow and Chance go on without her. Unknown to them, Sassy survives and is later found on the riverbank by an old man named Quentin (William Edward Phipps), who nurses her back to health. Over the next two days, Shadow and Chance try unsuccessfully to catch food and encounter a mountain lion, which chases them to the edge of a cliff. Chance, assuming he is about to die, reveals his dark secrets to Shadow by telling him where he has buried everything at home. When Chance mentions that the remote control is buried under the seesaw, Shadow gets an idea to use a balanced rock shaped like a seesaw as a way to thwart the mountain lion. While Shadow acts as bait, Chance pounces onto the end of the rock and sends the mountain lion over the cliff and into a river. Sassy hears the dogs barking in celebration and follows the sound to rejoin them. The animals continue on their way, but Chance tries to befriend a porcupine, ending up with a load of quills in his muzzle. The animals then encounter a little girl named Molly (Mariah Milner), who is lost in the woods. Too loyal to ignore her, they stand guard over her and keep her warm during the night. In the morning, Shadow finds a rescue party and leads them back to the girl. They recognize the animals from a missing pets flyer and take them to the local animal shelter, but Chance mistakes it for a dog pound and the trio panic. As the medical staff removes the quills from Chance's muzzle, Sassy sneaks in and frees Shadow. Together, they retrieve Chance and escape the shelter, unaware that their owners are on their way to get them. Finally reaching their hometown, the animals cross through a train yard, where Shadow falls into a muddy pit and injures his leg. Demoralized, he tells Chance and Sassy to go on without him. Near dusk, Chance and Sassy finally make it home and are happily reunited with their owners. Shadow initially fails to appear, but eventually he limps into view and happily comes running home at the sight of Peter. Chance narrates how it was Shadow's belief that brought them home and how the years seemed to lift off of him, making him a puppy again as he reunited with his boy. The film ends with Chance musing about how he truly feels "home" with his family, before happily running into the house at the smell of food. Trivia *Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Cuddles, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, the Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Maya Santos, Miguel Santos, the Ghoul School girls (Sibella, Elsa Frankenteen, Winnie, Phantasma, and Tanis), Matches, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mini Moon, the Sailor Scouts (Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn), Luna, Artemis, Diana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, the Human Mane 5 (Human Pinkie Pie, Human Rarity, Human Rainbow Dash, Human Applejack, and Human Fluttershy), the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Ryūko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryuin, Mako Mankanshoku, Aikuro Mikisugi, the Honnouji Academy Elite Four (Ira Gamagoori, Uzu Sanageyama, Nonon Jakuzure, and Houka Inumuta), Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Timothy, Marion, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, and Constance guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Action/Adventure Films